Back For Good
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: The Elric brothers went through the gate four years ago. Winry is devestated. What happens when at 1:00 in the morning a kncok at the door is heard at the Rockbell door. Who is it and why? EdxWin, RoyxRiza, AlxOc. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: At the Rockbell Doorstep

Devon: Hiya! So this is well my second FMA fanfic but the first one I've ever typed up soo yeah. This is an EdWin Fic because it's the ultimate couple! Duh!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist because if I did it would probally be more of a romance!

On to the story!!!!!

Chapter One: At the Rockbell Doorstep

Winry sat at her work table. Grease covered her face and sweat was running down her brow. Holding a wrench in her hand, she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand leaving yet another black grease smudge on her tiered face. the large clock on the wall read 1:00a.m. and Winry hadn't slept in days. Sleeping resulted in dreaming and dreaming resulted in crying. Edward and Alphonse Elric, left four years ago, through the gate to a completley different world and Winry has been told they weren't coming back. Ever scince they left she dreamt of them and ended up crying.

As Winry twisted a bolt on the pice of automail she was working on there was a knock on the front door. 'Who in the world would be knocking at my door at one in the morning?' Winry thought to her self as she walked down the stairs to the door. Although she should look to see who was there, Winry was tierd of being logical espicially after three days of no sleep so she just yanked open the door. Winry never expected to see what she saw next. Never in a billion years.

All Winry could do was stare in shock at the sight in front of her. There was a 6' foot tall old, vintage suit of aurmor and a 5'6 tall man who looked surprisingly like Ed. The man had two large golden eyes filled with hurt, pain, and something else Winry couldn't name. He had golden hair pulled back into a long, messy braid and he wore black clothes, black boots, white gloves, and a all too familiar long, red coat.

"Hey Win." The Edward-look alike said in a older virsion of Ed's familiar voice "I made a promise that I would always come back and although I know I may be inconciderate, and rude and a buch of other things-I dont break promises to my best friend...even if she is just some old blonde mechanic junkie." He said with a slight smirk. 'If I'm dreaming don't _ever_ wake me!' Winry thought as she threw her arms around the two Elric brothers in a hug.

Yes! This is the first chapter and no it wont be a oneshot so look forward to more!

Read and Review

I'd say and R&R but to me that fits the couple Roy & Riza too much!

^.^


	2. Chapter 2: In the Morning

Devon: Yays! I got one reviewd...*sweat drop* Wow, that sounded cooler in my mind. Anyway along with that review about 3 people added it to theirfaviorite/alerts list! Come on just review! Pretty Please? Well anyways I promised to update so I will! Sorry if the chapters are short though! I'll try to write longer ones!

Disclaimer: I don't not own FullMetal Alchemist or the characters because if i did Winry and Ed would be married with two kids and a puppy! Yes a puppy! ^.^

Onto the story!

Chapter Two: In the Morning

Winry let out a sigh as she woke up. Her hair was still slightly damp from when she took a shower around 1:30 after the Elric brothers had fallen asleep. Winry practically flew out of bed and down the stairs. It couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't! Winry stopped in the kitchen not sure what to think. Al and Granny we sitting at the table talking as Granny smoked her pipe and Ed was putting a plate inside the oven. Ed stood up strait and looked at her. Winry just wanted to melt in to those golden eyes.

"Afternoon, sleepy head." Ed chuckled as Winry looked at him confused. "It's 1:30 in the after noon Win, you really shouldn't do those all nighters." he said placing the plate he had been putting in the oven on the table. "Eat!" he commanded pointing to the seat and she sighed. 1:30! Wow.

"Heh. Sorry." She muttered a reply and took a fork full of eggs into her mouth as Ed sat down next to Granny, across from her. "Wow! This is really good! Who made it?" Winry asked and Granny laughed as Ed blushed. Winry's moth dropped open. "Really?" she asked in shock and he shrugged.

"It's nothing" Ed mummbled under his breath so that she could barley understand him.

"Hi Winry." Al said next to her making her jump.

"Oh I'm sorry Al!" Winry said giving him an small hug, her arms not even fitting around his arumor. "Good..well afternoon!" she said making Granny laugh silently to her self. Who cares if she slept in till 1:30 in the afternoon, she hadn't seen her grandaughter this happy in almost four years!

After breakfast Winry got dressed and they were soon all gathered in the living room just enjoying each other's company. Winry's face brightened as she got an idea.

"Hey Ed?" Winry called, He looked at her making her turn her head and blush. "You haven't had matnince on your automail in almost four years...have you?" she asked him with big eyes, revovering from her blush quickly. Ed muttered a curse under his breath. "Ah Ha!" Winry declared jumping up. "I knew it! Let me see your arm!" Sighing Ed pulled off his red jaket and Granny and Winry just stared in complet shock at the two flesh and bone arms.

"Wha-"Winry began but stopped not sure what to do.

"Well I'llbedone!" Granny cried. "You got your arm back. Did ya get your leg too?" she asked not really expecting an answer. Ed nodded his reply anyways. Both of their mouths dropped open.

"Wha...What about Al?" Winry asked quietly looking at the younger brother. Ed sighed.

"Well, Al our cover's blown better shown 'em." Ed said as Al lifted his arms to his helmet pulling it off. The head of about a 15 year old boy with light brown hair and golden eyes stared at them with a grin.

"Hi" He said and Winry just stared for a minute. A few seconds later Ed was rubbing his now sore head.

"What the h*** was that for Winry?!" Ed yelled.

"For not telling us!" She yelled back just as loud getting ready for another throw at the eldest brother.

"Okay look we're sorry but if you would listen to a d*** word we have to say before you start swinging that godd*** wrench around you'd understand." Ed yelled back as Granny and Al, completly un aware or un-nerved by what was going on between the two, were taking off the rest of Al's armor so that you could see him completly, all human and everything. Soul _and _body! Winry let out a frustrated sigh trying to calm her self down.

"Alright. Explain right now!" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest, wrench still in hand.

"One we wanted to surprise you." Ed said as Al sat down "And two, we have to go back to Central for a few days." Ed muttered so quietly Winry almost didn't hear him, almost.

"Wh...What?" Winry asked voice shaking tears already threating to fall "You're...You're leaving? Again? I...I...We j-just got you back!" She said as the first tear trickled down her cheek. Ed mentaly kicked him self, he comes home and what dose he do? Make her cry! D***, he was bad at this.

"No, Listen Win!" Ed replied jumping off the couch, and boldly rapping his arms around her in a hug. "We won't be gone for more than a few days! And we're not going stay! We're going to tell them we're back and...to tell them I quit." He said. Winry's head snapped up. Her big, shappire blue eys stared into his comforting,

warm, gold ones.

"R-Re-Really?" She asked not really beliving what she was hearing. Edward nodded in reply. "Oh, Ed!" Winry yelled throwing her arms around his neck tightly. Tears we're now streaming down her face. Happy tears. Joyful tears. She was getting both of them back, with their bodies intack and she wasn't going to have to worry for moths or years at a time wondering if they were okay let alone alive! Ed, blushing deeply, rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay, Win." He said so quietly that none of them could hear, not even Winry who's ear was practically right next to his mouth. "It will all turn out okay!"

Devon:Oooooo, what will happen?

Ed: *Reads story* Wha? What the h***!

Winry: *hit's Ed with wrench* Don't talk like that!

Ed: * grumbles something inchoherieant and walks away*

Devon: *giggles as Winry and Ed get into yet another fight* Well, Read, Review, whatever else you want to do! Send me suggestions and I'll think about using some! What ever! The next chapter will be take place in central and will have some of the Roy and Riza love i promised in the summary! If i get at least Three more reviews you can bet the chapter will be up soon! ^.^ Thanks again my readers! This is truly the most popular of my fanfics, beside my pokemon one and i only have so many reviews and what not because of my friend and my cousin! *sigh* Thanks again though and if you want me to write a fan fic just send my a review or PM and I'll try as hard as I can! Promise! ^.^ Bye!


	3. Chapter 3:In Town

Devon: Yayz! Reviews! Oh and I got a review about me bleeping out the swear words I do that becuase I have two little sisters who also use the computer and I don't want a 5 and 8 year old walkin around with a mouth like Ed so that's why I completley understand what you mean though, it gets on my nerves too. Sorry anyways thanks to all my readers and such so as I promised time for some Roy and Riza love, the characters might be a little out of character though sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA Because if I did I wouldn't have to wonder what the series is like because I wouldn't have to wait for my stupid library to get the books..I mean do they really expect me to read books 1-4 and 11-13?

On to the story:

Ring! Ring! Ring! Called the phone in Lnt. Hawkeye's office. She picked it up, somewhat annoyed.

"Hello, Lnt. Hawkeye speaking how may I help you?" She asked there was some rustiling on the other line before someone spoke.

"Oh, hey Hawkeye still workin with that a**hole, Mustang huh? Well anyways go tell him that Al and I are droppin by tomorrow and that that's the only time we're gonna be in town so no excuses." and with that whoever was on the other line hung up. Lnt. Hawkeye just sat and looked at the phone before jumping up, knocking over her chair and going to look for Colonel Mustang. She found him in his office working, but his expression showed he wished he could be any where but there.

Mustang looked up from his papers to see a flustered Lnt. Hawkeye. She was panting as if she had been running. He stood up, walking over to her.

"Lnt, What's the matter?" he aksed

"It's...It's...It's the Elric brothers." She said breathlessly "They're back, they're coming here tomorrow, Edward just called." Hawkeye finished in between breaths, not sure if she was breathing hard from the running or the surprise phone call.

"Wha...What?" Mustang asked in shock. They couldn't be back...could they? She just nodded not looking at the Colonel as a huge grin spread across his face. Mustang reached down cupping Hawkeye's face before, leaning down and kissing her square on the lips. Hawkeye just sat there in shock. Mustang pulled away wrapping his arms around her waste and spinning her around.

"Riza! This is a miricale! It was thought that they couldn't come back!" He said loudly a grin still plastered on his face. Hawkeye just nodded before turning on her heel and walking out of his office.

Out in the hall Riza had three fingeres on her lips as a slow smile spread across her face as she thought of the kiss she just shared with Roy Mustang.

At the Rockbell house Al and Granny we're making lunch as Ed and Winry went to go buy tickets for the train ride to Central.

"So, ummm, how's everything been going?" Ed asked as they walked looking around, anywhere but at the blonde girl next to him in the tiny white tank top, and mini shorts.

"Well, biusness is okay, and we've been getting along okay but it's been hard at times to" Winry replied looking at Ed. "I've really missed you Ed! I think that was the hardest part." She finished quietly. Ed turned now looking at her completley for the first time since they left the house.

"Aw, Win!" He said and quickly gave her a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered before she pulled away wiping away the tears that fell.

"Well we got you back and that's what counts! Besides if we want to get to Central by tomorrow we've got to leave tonight!" Winry said walking towards the ticket booth trying not to let Ed see her blush.

"We?" He asked, shaking his head. "No, No way in h*** Win." He said catching up with her.

"Listen here, Edward Van Elric. I'm going with you weather you like it or not and besides I want to go vist Riza, I haven't seen her in a while so while you go bug Mustang, I'll catch up with Riza and then we can leave." Winry said all buisness and before he could argue she held up three tickets. Ed shook his head, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they began to walk towards the shops in town, where they argeed to meet Al and Granny for lunch.

"I'd argue with me but I'm rally not in the mood for another wack in the head by one of your d*** wrenches so okay, but you better not be trouble in Central," he said looking right into her big sapphire eyes "Because I tie you to the luggage cart and leave you there, if you are." He said and Winry belived hime even though she knew he was just joking around with her. Winry gulped and nodded as both of the teenagers finally reliased Ed's arm was around her shoulders and they both pulled away beet red as they spotted Al and Granny standing a little bit ahead of them

Yay! How was that? Any suggestions? I didn't submit this to the beta reader either so sorry about mistakes or anything. And I know Ed's threat is kind of stupid but I couldn't see him even threating to hurt Winry, so yeah.

Again if you want me to do a Fic just send me a PM or something and I'll try my best! ^.^

Read and Review, please!

^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and a Train Ride

Devon:Yay I got more reviews! Oh and school's starting in a week so it will be harder for me to update and that's why I'm doing so many updates at a time.

Ed: Hey Devon haven't you forgottne the disclaimer?

Winry: Yeah Devon

Devon: Oh woops! Didlcaimer: I don't own FMA becuase if I did Ed would admit his d*** feelings to Winry already.

Ed: Wha-What?!?

Winry: Uhhh...*blushes*

Devon: *giggles* On to the story!

Chapter 4: Lunch and a Train Ride

Al, Ed, Winry, and Granny were seated in a booth in a cafe in town. The waitress had come and taken their drink orders so now they were just trying to decide what to eat.

"Mmmm, it all looks good!" Al said looking at the menu. Winry laughed as Ed made a face behind Al's head yet he was completley oblivious. Granny just sat and smoked her pipe ignoring the three of them. "What are you getting?" Al asked Winry.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm thinking about getting the chicken though." She replied trying to hide another giggle. Al sighed.

"Ed, would you please quit it?" Al asked not even bothering to turn around.

"Nope." Ed said happily.

"Why?" Al asked

"Because, of that!" Ed replied pointing to a brown haired girl at another table but looking behind his menu. Winry watched as Al's face turned red.

"That is Ellie, Ed not a 'that'!" Al replied lifting his menu up also. Winry stood up. "Where are you going?" Al asked, Winry smirked.

"To meet 'Ellie'" Winry replied and waked off, ignoring Al's protestes. Winry reached 'Ellie's' table where the girl looked up at her in shock.

"Are you by any chance someone named 'Ellie' " Winry asked with a polit smile. The girl was truly baffled.

"Uh, Uh, um yes, yes I am. Um, but how do you know my name and why?" The girl asked nevously.

"Oh well you see my friends over there" Winry said pointing behind her "Said you looked familiar but being boys they refused to come say Hi."

"O...Oh" Ellie said quietly looking behind Winry to see Ed wave, with a gin on his face, while Al waved but his face was beet red and he was looking off to the side. "Oh! that's Al and Ed!" Ellie said happily now seeing who it was. "They we're sitting by me on the train!" Ellie explained to Winry.

"Oh well why don't you come sit with us?" Winry offered

"Oh, Oh no I couldn't!" Ellie protested but winry took her by the arm and dragged her over to the table.

"Hey guys I said Ellie could sit with us and she gratefully excepted the offer. Great idea Al!" Winry said and plopled down and scooting over so there was room for Ellie to sit down next to her, across from the red-faced, nevous Al.

After lunch Al was furious.

"You guys planed that!" Al yelled at Ed and Winry who were leaning against each other laughing their heads off.

"We're sorry Al, but you should've seen your face!" Ed said wipping a tear away from his cheek.

"It was redder than a fresh red apple from the market!" Winry added as Al's face began to turn red from anger and embaressment.

"Ah, come Al it's okay to have a crush on Ellie" Ed said putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She's really nice and I think she likes you too!" Al let out a defeated sigh.

"...You really think so?" Al asked quielty after a minute. Ed and Winry grinned at each other.

"Totally!" Winry replied and they walked back towards the Rockbell house to pack their bags for the train ride.

Winry and Al waved out behind them to Granny who stood on the front porch as Ed ran ahead of them.

"Winry! Al! Hurry you butts up we're gonna miss the train!" Ed yelled running into town followed by Winry and Al who we're apologizing to all the people Ed ran into. Finally the reached the train station.

"We're here!" Ed said to the man taking tickets. "We were just running late!" Ed said breathlessley. The man took the tickets, nodded and opened the door for them. When they found their seats Ed plopped down on the seat by the window, Winry sat next to him, and Al sat across from them.

"Whoo, We made it!" Al said leaning his head against the wood.

"Just barley." Winry added and Ed rolled his eyes

"It your falut" he said addressing both of them "You took to long to pack!" Winry and Al both glared at Ed but didn't argue knowing he was right. Ed leaned his head back and colosed his eyes. Winry leaned her head against his shoulder and was soon asleep. Ed quielty brushed the hair out of her eyes and she moved closer to him in her sleep.

"You like her don't you, Brother." Al said more of a statement than a question. Ed let out a sigh looking at the peaceful blonde on his shoulder before looking at his brother. Ed's golden eyes shone great sadness and seriousness and at the same time there was happiness, something AL hadn't seen in his brohters eyes in a long time.

"No Al, I don't like Winry." Ed said simply and Winry twitched in her sleep. "I love her." Ed finished and Al just sat there for a minute before he grinned.

"Knew it." He said under his breath and soonn both brothers were asleep.

After Winry was sure they were both a sleep she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling of the dark train.

"Wow." She whispered to her self and then looked at Ed.

"I love you, too" Winry whispered quielty and feel asleep this time, for real.

Devon: Hmmm, Not really how I origianolly planned but still good. I like how only Winry knows that Ed returns her feelings. I'm kindof disapontited that Ellie only showed up for a little part in the fic but there will be more of her mark my words, but later she just didn't fit quiet yet, but I needed to add her because of later on in the story! AlxEllie is already planned so she must show up *evil smirk* Well hoped you liked it! Remeber to Review I don't mind critisisom! Again sorry about any spelling errors! ^.^ Keep Reading! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: YOU'RE WHAT?

Devon: Hellos! Thanks to all of you! I'm really liking this story but I couldn't do it without you! ^.^ Keep reading! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA becuase if I did Al would get his body back and Ed wouldn't have to leave Winry!

Chapter Five: 'YOU'RE WHAT?!?'

Ed, Winry, and Al had gotten off the train and were now walking around Central. Ed knew that he should go see Mustang but he really didn't want to go see that a**hole right now. Winry was looking around happily but her thoughts were off somewhere else. Ed's words couldn't get out of her head. _'I don't like her Al, I love her." _ How can she react to that?!? Then again he doesn't know she knows so of course she can't just ask him. Al let out a sigh, looking around. The smells, the sights, the sounds it was so much better when you're human! Ed let out a sigh also.

"Well, I guess we better get this over with." Ed said and began to walk towards the military office. Winry and Al looked each other before shrugging and following him. They all walked in to the office and Ed walked up to the check-in desk.

"Where is Colonel Mustang's room again?" He asked and the receptionist looked up from her magizine and almost had a heart attack.

"E-E-Edward El-El-Elric!" She studded. Ed let out a sigh.

"Yes, it's me now can you _please _tell me where Mustangs office is?" Ed asked obviously annoyed. She nodded.

"416. And it's Further Mustang." The receptionist replied and they walked towards an elevator.

"Wow, Mustang's the Further Ed! Isn't that cool?" Al asked exciditley. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He replied when he walked into someone.

"Watch where you're-Ed?" Riza Hawkeye said both angry and confused.

"Hey, Lt." Ed said standing up from where he fell when he bumped into her and helped her up.

"Well thank you, Edward." Riza said nodding to him. "And I was just promoted to Colonel this morning." She added looking at him before looking at Winry and Al. Her serious mask changed to shock. "AL!" Riza yelled getting a few wierd looks from people walking around. Al smiled.

"Hello, Lut-I mean Colonel Hawkeye!" Al said happily. Winry waved a hello. Riza was obviously in shock.

"Um, are you..."

"Here to see Mustang?" Ed finished her sentence. Riza nodded. "Yeah." Ed sighed. and Al rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well I'll take you there." Riza said and Ed looked at her.

"Really?" Ed asked Riza was normally so busy trying to finish her work or make Mustang finish his Ed was surprised she wasn't too busy.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" Mustangs yell echoed through the halls even through the closed door of his office. Ed let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll help out if it absolutley nessicary, if I'm the only one left there to help or something like that but yes, I'm quitting the military." Ed said for probally the fith time since they came to Mustangs office.

"Good Lord FullMetal, you've been gone for almost four years then you and your brother come back magically, your bodies back to normal, you walk into my office and the first thing you say is 'I'm quitting the millitary.' " Mustang yelled, quieter than before but he still yelled. Ed and Al sighed. Winry and Riza we're talking in the back.

"So how long have they been back?" Riza asked Winry. They both looked at the three males arguing.

"They came home around 1:30 in the morning and then we took a train here the same afternoon." Winry answered looking back at Riza who was looking at Roy. "You still like him, don't you." said prashing it more of a sentence than question. Riza blushed.

"Well-"

"Yes, you do!" Winry said cutting Riza off. "And he likes you too!" Winry finished making Riza blush more.

"I...know." Riza replied so quietly Winry almost didn't hear her.

"What?!?"

"Well, he...he...you see...he ki-ki-kissed me." Riza answered still being extreamly quietly. Winry's mouth dropped open.

"OHMYGOD!" Winry yelled. Roy, Ed, and Al all turned to look at the two girls confused. Riza put a hand over Winry's mouth and dragged her out of the office.

"...What in the world?" Ed and Roy asked as Al just sat there, confused. Roy shook his head.

"Well anyways I'll except this for now under one condition." Roy said all biusness now, sitting down and folding his hands together on his desk looking at the the two brothers. "You must come to the Millitary Officer's Ball tomorrow night and you both must bring dates. Seemings we wont be seeing much of you two around anymore the rest of the millitary would love to see you one last time before you settle down."

"A WHAT?" Ed asked loudly.

"A ball." roy said again simply before an evil smirk spread across his face. "If I have to go so do you." he said. and then got a all-too-happy smile on his face replacing his smirk. "I'll see you two boys tomorrow at 8'oclock sharp with your dates here oh and it's a black tie event so come dressed correctly. Roy said and dismissed them.

Once out side of the Millitary building and walking back to their holtel Ed looked at Winry.

"Hey Winry?" He asked as she looked off into space. But hearing her name made her snap back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked looking at Ed slightly annoyed at the way he inturepted her day dream even if it was about him. Al was still the biulding using the phone.

"Um, " he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground un able to look at her large blue eyes. "Will you go to the Millitay Officer's Ball with me tomorrow?" he muttered. Winry blinked.

"What?" she asked still looking at him.

"WILL. YOU. GO. TO. THE. MILLITARY. OFFICER'S. BALL. WITH. ME?" Ed yelled pronocing each word carefully. Both of them immediatley turned beet red and turned their head away from each other.

"Y-Y-Yes." Winry whispered and Ed looked at her shocked. Thinking about how not only he was so shocked but the fact that Winry looked absolutleyt adorable with the pink blush on her face as she looked at the ground.

"...Really?" Ed asked just as quietly and Winry nodded again just as Al walked out waving at them. "Okay." Ed said not sure what else to say.

Al looked in between his two childhood best friends and wondered by both of them had a deep blush and Ed was trying to hide a smile. Then as Al put the peices together a slow, huge, cheeky, grin spread across his face and the three of them walked into the hotle. Al was going to have a talk with his brother about what exactally happend while he was using the phone.

Devon: Woooow! This is not only the longest one I've written but it took my the longest! Sorry about that but School started yesterday so yes the updatres will be slower, yeah i'm sad abput that too! Also i relize i never metioned that they got a hotel but oh well lets say they called before they left and made reservations! yeah thats it. oh and i'm really excited to write the part about the ball! Hmm, who will Al take? and how bout Mustang and Riza they're definatley my 2nd fav couple but ed and winry have them beat at first! well Read and Review please and i'll update as soon as i can! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Party Crashers

Devon: Hiyas! ^.^ So thanks so much all of you who either reviewed or added my story to their favorites! Oh and i have another EdWin Fic i wanna post but i'm not sure if i should post it and then finish this story or finish this one first before i post the other one so you all tell me! Please? Well anyways I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait but school started and everything's been crazy. I'm doing pre-algebra, i had two eniglish papers due but now only one, i have this crazy-weird science thing going on and my band teacher wants me to learn 13 songs out of the music book and learn like three different parts for four other songs that we're doing for a concert. Talk about crazy. Anyway Please enjoy this fic and i'll try to make it as long as possible to make up for the long wait. ^.^

Winry: *rolls eyes* Okay seemings she forgot Devon doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if she did Huges wouldn't of died! She also doesn't own any of the songs used in this fic.

Ed: So that's why he's in this chapter.

Winry and Devon: *hit Ed upside the head* Don't give it away!

Devon: *smiles* Well anyways onto the story!

Chapter Six: Party Crashers

Riza stood in front of her closet the doors open and she had not a clue what to do. She didn't own a formal dress D***It! All of a sudden her cell phone, that was laying on her bed, rang. She looked at it slightly confused for a moment before picking up.

"Hello?" she asked in to the phone still looking at the clothes in her closet.

"Hey, Riza it's Winry." Said the person on the other line and Riza let out a sigh. "So, um, I was kinda wondering if you had anything to wear to the ball." She said. A small smile played on the Colonel's(Authors note: see i remebered what happened in the last chapter) lips.

"No I don't, do you?" Riza asked.

"No, so um do you wanna go shopping or something to find something to wear?" Winry asked

"Sure!" Riza said happily(Authors note:sorry if the characters seem kind out of character) a smile on her face. It would be nice to hang out with Winry and she did still need something to wear.

"Okay, but if you don't mind we have to pick someone up at the train station." Winry said just as happily. This confused Riza.

"Who?" she aksed and she heard Winry begin to giggle on the other line.

"Remeber how Al stayed inside longer than Ed and I to use the phone?" Winry asked.

"MmHm" Riza replied gabbing a bag with her keys, and her always handy gun.

"Well, he was calling someone named Ellie" Winry said, as Riza locked her house door and began to walk out side. Riza still didn't get it. Winry giggled again. "We have to pick up Al's date!" Winry said excidetly and Riza smiled.

"Well, that I wan't expecting that but okay." She said walking towards the Train station. As she reached the station she saw a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail waving while on the phone.

"Well I see you so, bye talk to you in like a minuet." Winry said and both her and the girl with the pony tail hung up. Riza shook her head smiling and hung up also before walking over to the girl.

"Hey Riza!" Winry said happily giving the older woman a hug, as the train pulled up in to the station. Riza returned the hug and then they both turned and waited for Ellie. Soon they both spotted a brown haired girl with blue eyes and a small bag trying to get through the crowd looking quite flustered. Winry laughed and shook her head before running up helping the young girl through the crowd walking up next to Riza.

"Riza this is Ellie." Winrysaid introducing the two. "And Ellie this is Riza." Riza gave the young girl a smile and shook her hand. Ellie smiled before her face turned red.

"Um, you didn't need to come out and find me." Ellie said quietly. Both Winry and Riza laughed.

"Yes, we did and besides Riza and I are going to look for something to wear." Winry said happily and Ellie blinked.

"Um, you don't mind if I tag along, do you? Becuase I have nothing to wear either." Ellie said and The two other girls smiled at her

"Of course not!" They both said happily earning a smile from the brown haired girl before they all took off into town.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"Ahhhh!" Ed yelled agrivated. Al had dragged him out and said seemings it was a black tie event he was making Ed get a suit, and even though he had grown every place they wnet said he was quiet short and they would probally need to get a tailor to shorten Ed's suit. Al rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm down brother they didn't mean it in a funny or rude way they were just stating the facts, that all their suits were for um...larger men." Al said as they continued to walk through the town. Ed muttered something incoherent under his breath but didn't say anything else. Al stopped. Ed looked at his younger brother in confusion.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked and a small smile played and the younger Elric's lips. Al pointed ahead of him to a shop and in the window was a suit which just by eyeing it looked like Ed's perfect size. Ed gulped as Al dragged him in to the shop. It was almost 5'oclock already and they barley had anythime left so Al was in a hurry and had a feeling that this was the suit they were looking for.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Winry twirled around in the dress infront of the mirrior in Riza's house. The three girls all found something and decided to get ready at Riza's It was 7:30p.m. now so it was almost time and although she was excited she was also nervous. Winry wore a long, floor lengeth, blood red, spagetti strap dress that had a slit on one side going all the way up her leg. Winry's hair was down except for a little part that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore red high heels and she had to admit she really liked how she looked. Riza had her hair down and was in a smilple spagetti strap black dress that went to just below her knees. Ellie wore her hair in a phonytail but it was curled and she had two thin strands of curly hair hang down on either side of her face. She wore a spagetti strap dress also, she refused to get the strapless dress, and it was baby blue and down to her knees where it poofed out slightly.. Riza and Ellie walked into the room as Winry turned to look at them.

"Ready to go?" Winry asked the two of them. The clock now read 7:50. Ellie and Riza both nodded smiling and the three girls all walked out the door.

Ed, Roy, and Al who had promised to pick up the girls at 7:50 were all waiting out side. Roy had a shocked expression as he watched Riza walk out. She was simlpy beautiful. Riza gave him a small smile.

"Sir." She said nodding. Roy quickly recovered.

"It's Roy. "He said holding out his arm which she took. "We're not a work." He said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Riza got a light blush on her chheks, making him smile.

Al looked in shock his mouth slighlty open as Ellie walked out of the house and over to him, blushing nervously.

"He...He...Hello, Al." She stuttered and Ed smiled at the two of them.

"You look beautiful Ellie." Al said blushing also letting Ellie take his arm. If possible Ellie's face became redder.

Ed's jaw dropped as he saw Winry. She was beautiful, no that coundn't explain it. Ed his whole life thought the exact opposite of everything he had ever said to Winry like how she was unatractive and things but now was the time he disagreed with it the most. Al nuged him with the arm Ellie wasn't holding on to. Ed shook his head and shut his mouth as Winry walked over to him with a small smile. Ed smiled at her as she threaded her arm through his and the six of them began to walk.

"S...So how do I look, Ed?" Winry asked quietly taking in his and the other's apperance's. Al wore a black suit with white dress shirt under and a black tie. Roy wore the same but had a bowtie instead of a tie and Ed wore a black suit with a black tie and a bloodred dress shirt the exact same color of Winry's dress. Winry thought Ed was extremley handsome and even though her friends told she looked great she wanted his opinion.

"Well, um, uh." Ed said blushing and looking away from her.

"You um, look great, Winry." Ed nervously. Though she was blushing madly Winry smiled.

"Well, thank you Ed. You look good to." She whispered and despite himself Ed smiled.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The six of them walked through the doors of the Millitay office and walked to a large room which was turned into a large ballroom. Major Huges and his wife Gracia walked up.

"Hi!" Huges said happily.

"Hello." Everyone said to Huges and Gracia. They led the group to a table in the front of the room.

"Here is the head table for the further and the rest of you." Huges said happily. Ed and Al sweat-dropped. all of a sudden a song came on.

_"I remeber what you wore on the first day." _Sang out

"I love this song!" Winry said happily. Ed looked at her.

"Would you like to um dance, Winry?" Ed asked her. She blushed but nodded. Ed led her out to the dance floor and began to dance. Ed had one hand on Winry's hip and held one of her hands while she had her other hand on Ed's shoulder. They began to twirl around.

"Wow, Ed you're a really good, dancer."Winry said looking into his warm, golden eyes. Ed smiled down at her. The top of Winry's head reached about Ed's nose. He really had grown.

"You're really good too, Winry." Ed said. Another song came on but they kept dancing.

After about three songs and lots of small talk another song came on.

_"Kiss me out of the bearded barley."_ Sang out. Winry and Ed kept dancing. The chourus plays for the last time.

"Um, Ed." Winry said nervously.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her. She was avoding her gave.

"Um, well you know how on the train ride when i fell asleep." She said but continued before he could answer "I...I wasn't asleep so I...I heard what you said."

"Wha...What?" He asked astonished. Winry nodded afraid tears would fall.

"I...I love you too." She whispered. Ed took his hand away from Winry's hip and she looked up at him imediatley.

"Wha-" Winry began but was cut off as Ed kissed her gently on the lips as the last _"Kiss me"_ played in the song. Winry kissed him back wrapping her arns around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

A loud crash inturpted their kiss.

"What the-" Winry said as hundreds of people came in wearing all black their idenity covered. Ed pulled Winry close to him looking around, tensing.

"I think we have some party crashers, here." Ed said before pulling Winry with him throught the crowds towards Al, Ellie, Roy, Riza, Huges, and Gracia. Wehn they reached the group Ed stoped when all of a sudden he felt Winry being ripped from his grip and and he heard her scream: "EDWARD!"

"WINRY!" Ed yelled running towards her as who ever had grabbed her began to take off. Ed stoped when two people apperead in front of him.

"Edward Elric." one siad Ed glared at him.

"What do you want?" he growled. The other one laughed.

"You have something we want." The fist one spoke.

"So if you want your presiciuos girlfriend back you have to give it to us." Said the second one.

"Well what the h*** do I have that you want?" Ed yelled losing what little bit of calmness he had left. Both of the black forms laughed before they started to disapear.

"You have to find out on you're own." They said in a whispering voice before both of them and all the other forms cloaked in darkness disapperade completly taking Winry with them. Ed began to shake.

"D***! D*** IT ALL!" Ed yelled as everyone else came over to him and Al and Roy helped him up from where he had fallen.

Devon: Oooooo, cliffy! Sorry I hate cliffhangers to but it fit. Well now Ed and Winry are almost official. HeHe

Ed: Umm, Devon where's Winry?

Devon: *giggles*

Well please Read and Review! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Rescued

Devon: Okay well this is like really early for an update but hey, I was like what the heck and I did leave with a cliffy sooo yeah. I also have gottne alot of comments about the little convos i have with the characters and i was like really thanks and every time i get a review i gush out to my friend 'aww they like me suki! they like my story!' i'm surprised she's not sick of me yet but at the same time she does the same thing. oh and do me a favor! i'm having this little 'competition' with my friend to see who gets more reviews so please, please please review! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did Poor little Al wouldn't have lost his whole body. It was so sad to watch that in the anime. I cried! :(

Thanks!

On to the story:

Chapter Seven: Rescued

"I just don't understand!" Ed yelled. It was now about Two in the morning and he looked about ready to pull his hair out. Al was slowly getting scared.

"Brother calm down." Al tried it results kinda backfired on poor Al.

"HOW THE H*** AM I SUPOSSED TO CALM THE H*** DOWN AL?!?" Ed yelled he was slowly loosing all signs of sanity.

"Now, listen Edward we know that you are worried about Winry, we all our but you have to calm down because yelling at us and or your brother is not going to help!" Riza said her voice shaking as she tried to control her anger. Ed sighed and gave Al a sympitatic look.

"I'm sorry Al." Ed muttred. Al patted him on the back.

"It's okay brother." he reasured. Ed shook his head.

"No, Al it's not. It's not okay." Ed muttered. Huges, Armstrong, Gracia, Roy, Riza, Al, and Ellie all looked at each other and then back at Ed worriedly. Ed shot up from where he was sitting. A determined look on his face. Al looked at him and stood up also.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"I...I know what they want." Ed muttered and ran out of the room.

"NI-SAN!" Al yelled and went after him. The rest of the people looked at each other confused before following the brothers through the town, into the hotel, and into the boys room where they saw ed looking at a pice of paper. Ed began to laugh.

"Bro-Bro-Brother?" Al asked looking at his older brother who was laughing madly while looking at the paper. Ed looked at the group of peopl all giving him weird looks and he gave an evil smile.

"They want to know the way to make the philosipher's stone but if we make a fake recipe they'll never know." Ed said triumphantly. "We can save Winry and keep the truth about the philosipher's stone's truth a secret."

All though everyone had thought Ed had completly lost it before he actually made alot of sense.

"Well what kinda of fake recipe?" Roy asked. He was quiet curious. Ed got another evil grin before taking off to who know's where.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

About an hour later Ed had a, quiet belivable, fake recipe and an idea to where these 'people' were and where they had Winry.

"So where do we go from here?" Huges said in a serious tone. Armstrong was showing off his muscles to Riza, Gracia, and Ellie while Every one else was looking at a very descriptive map Ed had drawn.

"Well, if we start here in central," Ed said pointing to the little mark that said 'Central' "and if we take this route, we will make it there by maybe Three in the afternoon." Ed said drawing a trail on the map with a pencil and then looking at the clock that read 4:30a.m. They all, even Armstrong, looked at The young blonde boy in shock.

"How" Roy.

"In" Riza

"The" Huges

"World" Armstrong

"Did" Gracia

"You" Ellie

"Figure" Al

"That Out?" Everyone

Ed just shrugged and then gave them a grin.

"Let's go! We've got a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired mechanic to save!" Ed said purpousfuly, rolled up the map and began to walk away.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Ed's POV:

We walked through the doors, which Al and I had transmulated into the sides of the strange biulding. Although it was infact only Three in the Afternoon it was extremly dark and Mustang had a small fire going, lighting our way. All of a sudden I heard foot strps and I motioned for everyone behind me to stop. All of a sudden a frightingly familiar form stepped out. Only one person looked like that. Envy. I walked out of the shadows, standing directly across from the much shorter, to my delite, human if that's even what I should call him.

"Envy." I spit out his name as if it was posion. The evil grin that I grew to hate spread across his face and a black mist began to swirl around his body until the same creature that had told me to give them what they wanted in order to same my Winry appeared, and began to laugh.

"You silly boy. Envy is dead of course now as you have figured out I can shape shift also so I guess I can't blame you for taking me for Envy." He said and began to laugh once again. I felt chilled to the bone but didn't let it show.

"Where. Is. Winry?" I aksed venom was in my words and a any smart person would probally be scared for life.

"Oh, don't worry your precious girlfriend is fine...well alive anyways." he siad and his luagh filled the room. That did it. I had the man against the wall with a sword I transmulated out of the metal wall up against his neck.

"Where is she you good for nothing lowlife?" I growled wanting to rip him apart piece by piece but knowing that if I did it would be harder to find Winry. All of a sudden I was looking in to the big, blue, frightened eyes that I loved so much.

"E-E-Ed what are you doing?" Came her familiar voice and even though I knew it wasn't her it was hard to keep the sword up agaist her neck.

"You're...You're not Winry!" I yelled at him or her or whatever but all I got was her worried look. A grin spread across my face.

"If you were Winry you would've hit me with that horrible wrench that she pulls out of thin air by now for not only threating her but not beliving her." I said and slowly the black mist surroned her before the same evil face that had showed up before was there.

"Oh, phoo you saw through my disguise." He said before flinging me across the room. I hit the wall painfully before quickly getting up ignoring the pain runniong through my body, and walking back towards him. Now the form of my dead mother with a happy face stood there. Evne if it would be like killing my mother I ran at him with the sword. It went throught his heart. The original form came back and he began to cough up blood.

"Hm, so you figured it out. I'll die with in a matter of seconds. I'm no Envy, I"m almost as easy as a human to kill. You win-for now. Your precious little girl is through those doors." the man said before his body fell limp. i pulled the sword out of his body and blood began to gush out of the wound like a blood fountain. Every one who was in the shadows had come out and were all looking at the dead form wincing.

"Come, on." I said walking towards the open doors. "I have a feeling this just got a whole lot harder." Everyone followed me.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

It was a trap. An ambush. I'm not sure what to call it. All I know is that as soon as I walked through the second set of twin doors I heard a pained scream come from Winry before about fifty of the cloaked forms approached us. Mustang burned about ten of them and Riza got about five down with her gun. Al transmulate a weapon for him and Ellie and I made one for Huges and Gracia. Soon there were only about five or six left. Riza looked at me.

"Ed. Go." She said looking at me. "We'll take care of them. Go find Winry." Riza said and I gave her a quick smile before running through another set od doors.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Winry. She was laing on the ground, her dress torn, ripped and stained. Cuts and brusises covered practically every inch of her body, her hair was spread out everywhere covered in blood and her left arm was at an angle I didn't even know was possible. There was a pool of blood next to her but to my relife her chest was lifting up and down, barley but it was proving that she was infact still alive. I feel in my knees next to her nad cupped one side of her face with my hand.

"Winry?" I whispered quietly. Her eyelids began to flutter before I saw her beutiful blue eyes. They filled with fear almost immediatley.

"G-G-Get b-b-back." She threatened her voice shaking as she bakc up to the best of her ability.

"Winry what are you talking about? It's me Ed. Edward Elric." I said walking closer to her, slowly.

"N-N-No, no you're not I-I-I wont fall for it again." She studdered. It only took Ed about a minuet to pice it all together. Who ever these people are they can shape shift. Winry is hurt badly and scared of me. That only means that who ever hurt her looked like me when they did. I thought. I looked at her.

"No Winry, I'm not one of them It's me really!" I said almost pleading.

"B-B-but," she stuttered. I then got an idea. Crouching down next to her so that my face was almost touching hers I said, in a mocking otne.

"Come, on Rie-Rie, dont you remember me?" Winry's eyes narrowed almost instantly.

"Only Ed has the nerve to call me that." She said and a slow grin spread across my face. Winry threw her good arm around my neck and I could soon feel her hot tears soaking through my shirt

"Oh, Ed I'm sorry I didn't belive you but-but-but" I rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's okay Winry. I know about their ability to shape-shift. In fact while I was trying to kill one of them they-they turned into you." I whispered in her ear still rubbing her back knowing that she likes it when I rub her back.

Normal POV:

Riza ran into the room Ed had gone into moments before, her hair, skin, and dress were blood coated and she still had her gun in hand. Everyone else was in equall or worse condition. She stopped when she saw in the middle of the room Ed conforting the broken, brusied, cut, and crying Winry on the floor.

"Ed." She said breathlessly. Both of the blonde teens turned to look at her.

"They're gone." Riza said giving Winry a smile. "We can leave now." She added. Ed nodded and without warning put his other arm under Winry's legs and lifted up, earning a surprised squeak from her. Riza smiled lightly at the two and led them back to where everyone else was waiting. Winry had one arm wrapped around Ed's neck while her broken one sat limply in her lap as Ed carried her bridal style through the halls and outside into the early morning light. Winry's head rested against Ed's shoulder and she kept her eyes closed untill they were out side, refusing to look at the dead bodies of her captors.

"Come on we've got to take you to a hospital." Ed said to Winry but most of the others were the ones who listned. Winry just nodded her head still resting it against Ed's shoulder. She looked like she might pass out at any second. They reached the hospital shortly after and immediatley got some doctors to take care of Winry.

Hours passed before a nurse came out to the group. And Ed almost scared her to death as he jumped out of his seat grabbed her shoulders and demanded to know if Winry was okay. Every one else shook their heads at Ed's behavior. The nurse nodded quickly.

"She-She's fine although she has a sprained ankle and a broken arm." the nurse answered nervously. Ed pulled back sighing in relife.

"Thank God." He muttered. Then he looked back at the nurse. "Can, I-I go see her?" The nurse gave him a small smile before nodding and leading him down the hall. They reached a white door that was closed with the numbers '101' on it.

"Now, I can't garuntee that she will be up sir, but I understand how much you want to see her so I will allow you it." The nurse said quietly as she opened the door. "The poor girl was terified when she woke up earlier but she feel back aslepp almost instantly." By now Ed was completley oblivious to whatever the nurse was saying. All that he could see was Winry. Asleep, with an IV cord in her arm and yet she was absoulutely beautiful and peaceful, oblivious to the beeps and noises going on around her. The nurse left the two so they could have some peace.

Winry's POV:

Everything hurt when I woke up, and when I opened my eyes the bright light was to much. When the door opened I kept my eyes closed until it closed once again and the footsteps died away. I reopened my eyes and it took a few minuets but finally my eyes adjusted. When they did I relized how heavy my arm felt. Turning my head to see why I saw the head of a familiar blonde.

"Ed." I whispered but he didn't stir. I rolled my eyes, stupid heavy sleeper. Using my good arm I began to run my hand through his hair. And after awhile I feel back asleep right next to him.

Devon: Aww, how sweet! I can't wait to find out what happeneds next...okay I already know but yeah! ^.^ Please read and Review! ^.^ Thanks and Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8: It's alright or is it?

Devon: Hellllllo, and OHMIGOSH I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't written in like months! *Sobs* You all must hate me! *Determined face* But I _will _make up for it! In fact here's the next awesome chapter filled to the top with EdWin, Royia, And Allie!!! (Haha That's my little couple name for Al and Ellie, it's also ironic cuz Allie is my sisters name)Oh and I'm really happy! My library got some more FMA Volumes! Annny way here are some shoutouts to my readers!

Krizteena: Awww, thanks soooo much! I'm glad you like it!

: Hehe, wow do I feel embarrassed! But don't worry you weren't rude at all! I'm glad you told me so I can work harder to make it better. But yes English is my first language. Haha. (P.S. My friend says the same thing to me so I'm not insulted at all)

Fredric Bradly the Stickman c: Alrighty Fredric! You asked for it so here it is! More awesome, action packed Allie! Oh and I like how you have Al talking in your review! It's cute and made me laugh!

Suki-Chan14: You're the one I'm in the contest with why the heck would you help me, but hey then again I don't care the more reviews the better!

usa-chan-rocks: Aww, thanks hun! I love the review. Thanks for your support!

AnimeCookie93: Thank you soooooo much! And I like the convo's between me and the characters to, lol

Captain Unstopable: Thanks so much for your reviews, and I'll try to make it funny! Oh and about the swearing, I know it bugs me too, it's just a force of habit. I've got two little sisters and they repeat _**EVERYTHING!**_ But I'll try to do it less!

X-HellsPrincess-X: I will keep writing! Thanks and I love this couple too!

dbzgtfan2004: thanks I will continue! You're right EdWin is forever!

Automailjunkie44: Okay thanks I have some twists in store for the characters so I will continue!

Ed: *sweat drops* Devon you forgot something again, you air head.

Winry: _EDWARD! _*pulls out her wench*

Ed: Oh, God no Winry please!

Winry: *Wacks him, unconscious* Devon Doesn't own FMA, just Ellie and the plot.

Devon: Cuz if I did...well it would probably go something like this fic! Ha-ha.

Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 8: It's finally alright...or is it?

Winry stretched as she walked out of the hospital doors with Ellie. Winry had been in the hospital for months and now she was finally out. Ellie offered to come pick her up because Ed was being extremely paranoid but was busy having a meeting with some people in the military and couldn't come get her. Winry smiled.

"Sooooo, how are you and Al, Ellie?" Winry asked her younger, brunette friend as they walked down the stone road. Ellie's pale face flushed deep red.

"Wh-Wh-What?" She stuttered. Winry smiled, and nudged her.

"Aw, come on Ellie! I know you like him!"

"We-We-Well, I-I-I don't know." Ellie admitted. "I mean I like him, but...I don't know." she sighed. Winry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know what you mean. He acts like he likes you one second but then is completely confusing the next." Winry said looking towards the sky. Ellie blinked.

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah, I think he get's it from his brother." Both of the girls laughed, but stoped when they saw a worried Al come running out of the Military Office.

"Al, what's wrong?" Ellie asked worriedly. Al blinked.

"Have you two seen Further Mustang?" Al asked. Winry and Ellie looked at each at each other and then back at the youngest Elric brother.

"No, Al I thought he was with Ed." Winry said.

"Dammit." Al muttered and ran back towards the office. "Winry, Ellie! Get back to the hotel room and stay inside!" Al called over his shoulder and disappeared back into the building. Winry shook her head. Why the hell would Al tell her to stay inside when he acts like this. He knows she won't stay inside. Winry looked at Ellie who was looking at her.

"You're going to go find out what's wrong aren't you?" Ellie asked looking up at Winry with her big blue eyes. Winry smiled.

"You're catching on sister." she replied and took off towards the Military Office. Ellie sighed.

"Winry! Wait for me!" She called and ran after the older girl.

The two girls burst through the door to see Al, Roy, and Riza talking in hushed voices. Winry looked around noticing something immediately.

"Where's Ed?" She asked. Three pairs of eyes landed on her and Ellie. Ellie, moved so that she was slightly behind Winry, but Winry stood tall.

"Where is he?" she asked again. The three of them looked at each other before looking back at Winry. The whole office was a mess and this confused her slightly but not enough for her to change the subject.

"Winry, the-the military was um...attacked." Riza said. Winry looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Ed went out to battle." Roy finished. The four could hear Winry's teeth grind together.

"THAT MORON! I CAN'T BELIVE HIM! IF HE DOESN'T GET KILLED IN BATTLE I'LL KILL HIM MY SELF!" she yelled.

"Wi-Winry you're gonna pop your stitches please calm down." Ellie said quietly. Winry glared at the wall, before marching out of the office. Riza, Roy, Ellie, and Al all quickly followed her out of the building.

"Fur-Further Mustang!" someone yelled.

"What is it Lt.?" Roy asked turning to the younger boy.

"They left." he replied. Roy blinked.

"Who left."

"The attackers, the battle is over."

"WINRY!" Riza yelled as Winry took off in the direction the Lt. had just come from after hearing what he had to say.

"Thank you, Lt if you have any injuries please go to the hospital wing and get fixed up." Roy said and they followed after Winry.

...o

They found Winry searching through debris and ruble in the outskirts of town.

"Where is he?" she asked to the air.

"Winry, calm down he's probably already back with everyone at the military base." Al said placing his hand on the girls shoulder. His face didn't show it but he was just as worried she was about his older brother. Winry shook her head.

"No, they all left, they passed me. They all left the battle field. Ed wasn't with them." she said shaking her head and leaning against Al. "Dammit, Edward. Where the hell are you? You-you better not have gotten your self killed you idiot." she whispered.

"I think he's dead!" some one yelled from behind a toppled building. Who ever these attackers were they left a lot of damage for a fight that only lasted about half an hour Roy thought as they all ran over to where the man's voice was.

A pain that she had never experienced before shot through Winry as she stared at the un moving, scarred body at her feet. It was undeniably, absolutely in every way possible Edward Elric and for one of the first times in her life Winry wished she couldn't see Ed. Trying to hide her sobs, and shaking Winry kneeled down next to the body and pushed the golden bangs out of his face.

"Oh, Ed you idiot." she cried before hiding her face in her arms which were resting on to of Edward's chest. They sat there for close to twenty minuets, Winry crying on top of Ed's unmoving body, Riza and Roy bowing their heads in mourning, Al hugging Ellie and resting his head on top of her's trying not to cry, Ellie trying not to cry and the man who found Ed's body feeling quiet uncomfortable when a single voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Win can ya get off my chest? It kind hurts."

Devon: Oh, I'm sorry but I had to end it there. It was a perfect opportunity. Well as always Read and Review but one last question before I go. Should there be a lemon or not? Bye! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: In the Hospital

Devon: HaHa okay well thanks again for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story! Again I'm sorry it took me so long to post chapter eight so hopefully i can finish this one and it'll make up for it. So as always thanks for everything and please read and review! You reviews help so much! ^.^

Shout outs:

I Am Miranda Of The Tempest: Thanks so much for your review and what made me laugh was that as soon as I read the part about posting more my internet closed out and I was seriously expecting it to open up word pad or something. Anyways this chapter's for you and keep reading and I'm sooo sorry it took so long to post that chapter but my school thinks I'm wonder woman or something.

Krizteena: HaHa *rubs back of head* Yeah I know that chapter was kinda confusing but I thought it was necessary cuz I'm mean no bad guy ever really gives up till he has no choice so why should the people who kidnap Winry be any different? Well, I it was kinda weird so hopefully this chapter helps!

and everyone else who reviewed: thanks!

Devon: I do _not_ own FMA but I so wish I did because like how cool would that be?

Anyways onto the story!

Chapter 9: (Wow, nine already? This story is just writing it's self!) In the Hospital

"Hey, Win can ya get off my chest? It kinda hurts." The voice that they all wanted to hear broke through the thick silence. Slowly, Winry lifted her head to stare strait into the warm, golden eyes of Edward Elric.

"E-Ed?" she whispered, leaning closer. He let out a slight laugh but grimaced as if it hurt him.

"Who else am I supposed to be?" He asked.

"E-Ed you idiot! You moron! You're so stupid!" Winry cried her voice shaking.

"Aw, come on Win, don't cry. You can't get rid of me that easy. You of all people should know that." He replied.

"I hate you, you idiot." she said but threw her arms around his neck, sobbing even harder.

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do." she argued her voice muffled by his shirt. Ed rolled his large golden eyes.

Paramedics came and took Ed to the hospital about half an hour later when they finally cleared away enough of the debris for them to get there. Winry and the gang we're just walking back, after refusing a ride.

"Al, are you okay?" Ellie asked looking up at him. He smiled down at her, making her blush and turn her head.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Ed's alive. If-If I had lost him aga-I mean if I had lost him it'd be terrible." Al said trying to catch him self but it was to late.

"Again?" Winry asked turning around to face the younger Elric. Her glare was ice cold. Al gulped.

"Well, um you see. Ed died." he said. Winry stopped in her tracks.

"He what?!?" she yelled.

"Okay Winry calm down a sec and listen." Al said holding his arms in the air. "He didn't exactly die but well, gosh I don't know how to explain it." Al said frustrated. "Ed tried to use alchemy in the other world to send me over and it killed him, and sent me over but when I woke up Brother's body was laying next to mine alive, so I don't know exactly what happened but he died in one world and came back to life in the other world. That's really the only way I know hoe to explain it." Al said, looking at the ground. Winry had her hands over her mouth, unable to say anything. Ellie was trying to comfort Al, and Roy and Riza stood in shook not sure how to react. Another car drove up to the group of five.

"You folks need a ride?" the man, in the driver's seat asked. Winry nodded.

"Yes, we need you to take us to the hospital wing of the Military office in town." Winry replied and they climbed into the car.

When they reached the hospital, Winry ran through the doors, dodging people and doors till she reached the receptionist.

"What room is Edward Elric in?" Winry asked, quickly.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't give that kind of information out yet." she replied, typing something into her records.

"Give me the freaking room number lady I'm not in the freaking mood!" Winry yelled.

"Please no yelling in the hospital, miss." the receptionist replied, bored. Roy gently pushed Winr out of the way.

"Hello, Sally. Good day. My I ask what room my good friend the FullMetal Alchemist is in?" Roy asked with fake politeness poisoning his words. 'Sally' looked shocked to see the Further, and quickly pulled up the FullMetal Alchemist's room number.

"210, sir." she replied. Roy nodded his thanks, Winry was already gone.

....oO.o

Ed was laying peacefully in the hospital bed, hating the fact that he had to sit still, but enjoying the fact that his injuries no longer hurt. His door burst open, slamming against the wall loudly, and the elder Elric turned his molten gold gaze on the young girl in the door way with lemon yellow hair, sapphire, blue eyes, pale, dirt covered skin and a worried expression. When the young girl's sight landed on the Elric laying in bed, bandaged and strapped to a iv machine she felt her knees go weak.

"E-Edward." she whispered, walking shakily over to him. "I can't belive I almost lost you! Don't you ever do that again you idiot! Never!" she yelled, and like magic her infamous, trusty, old wrench was in her hand but for once she couldn't find the strength to smack the older Elric into unconsciousness. Instead she collapsed, her knees buckling as Edward never took his warm, golden gaze off her. Catching her before she fell, Ed pulled her up so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding on to him for dear life.

"I-if you ever leave like that again, I will find you and if you're not dead already you will be a soon as I get my hands on you and if you are dead, when I die I will hunt you down in the afterlife or whatever you want to call it!" Winry declared, her words breaking slightly between sobs and shaky breaths. Ed ran a bandaged, hand over her dirty hair, muttering incoherent words of comfort to the blonde in his arms.

When she finally calmed down, enough that her sobs weren't shaking her whole body, Ed lifted her head up so that he could look into her blue eyes, so that she knew he wasn't joking. Dirt and tears were running down her round face but at that moment Ed believed she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Winry, I know you don't like it but I will do anything to keep you and Al safe so please, don't argue with me. I know I have lots of explaining to do and that I shouldn't expect you to be okay with some of the things that went on but I want you to know that even if I don't act like it sometimes I will do anything to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Winry I don't always act like it and I know that but listen to me say it when the time comes even if I don't say it, I'll prove it. I love you Winry. Not like a sister, or a cousin, or friend or anything like that. I truly, and utterly love you in every possible way, please listen, because I'll prove it to you. I promise."

The two, didn't say anything after that for a while. Winry was soaking in everything that was just said to her and Ed was waiting for an answer, hoping he wasn't babbling so much that his words made no sense. Finally Winry spoke.

"I-I-I love you Ed, I love you more than anything." she said quietly. The two started at each other for a while before Ed, nervously, bent foreword and pushed his lips to hers.

The kiss was perfect, everything Winry ever imagined. Their lips moved in perfect sink, their breath mingled, the tongues fought for dominance, taking turns exploring each others mouths. After they pulled away, Winry lent her head against Ed chest before the two fell asleep and that's how everyone else found them two hours later, when the doctor came to check on Ed.

Devon: Okay, I know that was short, and the characters were kind of out of character after Al explained what happened, but the next chapter will be posted, hopefully soon, to explain everything more, which will lead to a battle/drama filled chapter, which will most likely lead to either a romantic chapter with hinted 'lemon' at the end which is need for the end of the story or it will be a romantic/lemony chapter whichever you readers decide by sending in reviews or somehow telling me what you want and I know this chapter is kinda of strange and short but that's because I originally never planned on having this chapter but it was needed to make the story work exactly the way I wanted it eve though it doesn't really make a whole lot of sense now. Anyways thanks so much for reading, as usual, please read and review and I'll try to post more sooner but I can't make any promises because of how much work my school piles on for just one day. Bye! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10: Proposing?

Devon: Okay hello! Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and such! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update but my life's been kinda crazy right now. Anyways like the previous chapter this chapter was originally planned but I'm comming up blank for my story and I knew I owed you guys something to prove I wasn't dead or something at the side of the road or whatever so sorry if it's not very good. Anyways as always thanks so much for reading, and just so you're not confused. The story has already been spread out for the length of almost two years now (I know it doesn't seem like it) so it may see slightly strange but it all makes sense the more you read it. Oh and I'll make a comment. Ed's been in the hospital since the middle of August and in this chapter it's the beginning of December.

Al: *looks around fascinated* Wow what is this place?

Devon:...(mostly to her self) oh yeah I forgot Al's never been here. Al this is the wonderful world of my fanfictions.

Ed: yeah right.

Devon: *hits him over the head...with a book* Ed shut the hell up for once in you life! *extremely sweet* Al would you pretty please do the disclaimer while I beat the shit-I mean nicely give your brother a talking to? *without waiting for an answer she drags Ed off.*

Al: Oh um okay. Devon Marie Darling doesn't own me my brother, Winry or anyone else in the Fullmetal series. She doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist either. She own, though, the plot, the oc Ellie, and three kitkats which are her favorite candy! *smiles sweetly and walks off*

Devon and Ed in the back ground: *sweatdrop*

Anyways onto the story!

Chapter 10: Proposing?

Ed had always being in hospitals and every time he left one he hated them more and more because it reminded him of what he had been missing while in the hospital. Now, Ed knew there was something going on between his younger brother and Ellie but he never knew how serious it was. They were getting married for Petes sake! Sure they bonded all the time Winry was in the hospital and all the time Ed had been in the hospital and they knew each other from before that but was marriage really what they needed and yet the more he thought about it the happier he was for his younger brother. Ed knew he should settle down like his brother, he knew he never wanted Al to be in the military, like he was perhaps marriage fit the two the best anyways.

A happy lemon-yellow blonde with sparkling blue eyes skipped over to the elder Elric as he walked in the sun.

"Hey, Ed" Winry greeted. Unfortunately for her he gave no reply. "I think it's sweet that Al finally asked Ellie to marry him." She commented as her and Ed walked towards the house they were currently sharing. Unconsciously Ed reached over and pulled the blonde mechanic closer to his side when he noticed people staring at her. Ever since the extremely passionate kiss shared between the two so many months ago in the hospital, they showed no change in their relationship and now that he was, Winry quickly made it upon herself to enjoy it not knowing how long it would last. After a few silent minutes between the two Ed broke the almost unbearable silence.

"So my little brothers getting married, huh? And before me." Ed commented, mostly to him self. Winry giggled.

"Are you really that surprised. You never showed any interest in settling down to begin with. No one was surprised Al asked some one before you." she replied. Ed turned his golden gaze on her. Thank god he's holding onto me or my knees would've given way right then and there Winry thought as she tried to collect her thoughts and get those golden orbs out of her head.

"I had plenty of intention and interest in settling down. Just after Al and I got our bodies back." Ed commented. Winry rolled her eyes but seriously wondered if he was telling the truth. "Besides the way you say it you make it see as if I'm not capable of settling down. And I assure you I am very capable." He promised. Winry shook her head a small smile finding it's way to her pale pink lips.

"Oh sure you're capable but is there anyone that will settle down with you?" Winry teased.

"Oh there's probably tons of peo-girls out there who want to marry me." Ed said with a devious grin. Sharp daggers pierced Winry's heart in the cold winds of early December. Winry knew Ed was messing with her but what if he hadn't meant all those things he said in the hospital room so many months back. What if he couldn't even remember saying them let alone kissing her and making her feel like he truly loved her, something she had wanted since she was a younger girl.

Winry felt two strong arms wrap around her, warmth surrounded her and she didn't feel cold anymore, just very conscious of how close Ed's face was to her's.

"There are probably hundreds of girls I've met in my travels who I probably would've grown close to, had I stayed but none of them will ever match up to the _woman_ I fell in love with. The one who hangs out with me and my brother, is different than all the other girls, and has a mean arm, especially when it comes to knocking someone unconscious with a wrench." he said his words flowing like velvet from his mouth into her ears. Winry could feel Ed's heart beat and she knew he could feel her's the chests pressed up against each other, Ed's strong arms wrapped around Winry's thin cold frame and it felt as if time itself had stoped.

Ed's warm lips pressed against Winry's cold, soft lips and she knew that for the life of her, Edward Elric was hers she was his and nothing and no one was going to change that.

"Hey, you two lover birds! Get a room before you freeze you tails off!" someone yelled behind them. Blushing, Winry tried to pull away but Ed just smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

"So seemings we started on this topic why don't we end on the same one. I've no longer got to work for the military 24/7 and I am all for heading home to Resembol but only on one condition. Winry Rockbell, Will you marry me?" Ed asked against her numb lips. To frozen in shock, cold, and absolute bliss Winry simply nodded.

Smirking, happy with himself, ed pulled away, winry, though, wished he hadn't as soon as he did but he kept one arm around her the whole time.

"So I figure the old man was right. If we stay out here we'll both be two sick to stay on a train long enough to get to Resembol and to walk through town to Pianiko's house so let's go. Beside's Al and Ellie will start to worry." He said before pausing. "And I don't mind taking him up on his 'get a room' comment." Not sure how to react to everything going on at once Winry just followed, her new fiancé, to their temporary home.

Devon: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, that was short, and random, and had a bunch of oocness but to bad. I was in the mood for some EdWin fluff, I've had a bunch of sugar to day and it's 2 in the morning so this is what you get. Anyways as always I love you all, my devoted readers, thanks so much, and please, as always, read, review, and check out my other stories! Thanks! ^.^

An upcoming EdWin story:

The Twenty-first Century 

Like a lot of stories Ed and Al are on the other side of the Gate and Winry gets sent over to them. But there's a twist. Instead of landing in Germany 1932 they end up in America 2009. Watch the 3 teens struggle their way through highschool, romance, and fighting against the law...twenty-first century style. Romance, Ocs, Drama, humor and every thing else you find in EdWin/FMA fics. Coming soon by Devon Marie Darling


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Talk

Devon: I'm so sorry, all my readers. I know I aven't updated in forever and a day but I've been totally uninspired and well...really _really_ busy! Anyways I know my excuses don't mean anyting to ya'll and most of you probably just ignore my author notes anyways but I hope you will all accept my apology with this new chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own? No. Do I want to? Yes. Do I own the new movie? No, but there is a very very high possiblility that I will tomorrow which will make me the happiest person on the face of the planet. Do you all want me to shut up right now so you can get to the good part? Probably.

Here ya go!

Chapter Eleven(I can't believe it! ^.^): Let's Talk

NPOV:

"He did?" Ellie asked happily, sitting across from Winry. Winry nodded, taking a sip of her drink. It was about two days after Ed proposed the shock was finally beging to wear off so she decided it was time for some girl talk. Currently Winry, Ellie, and Riza were sitting in Winry's bedroom in the house her, Ed and Al were renting in Central.

"Congradulations." Riza said, stirring her tea. "I'm sure you are estatic." Winry's pale face flushed darkly and she shot Riza a glare. The older girl took a drink and ignored the dark look she was reciving.

"So what did you say?" Ellie asked, her blue eyes were shinning with curiosity and hope(A/N: I said Ellie had blue eyes, right?). If possible Winry blushed more. She just nodded as a reply. Ellie's reaction was a happy, high-pitched squeal. Riza's was a knowing smirk.

WPOV:

I was so happy and confused and so many things that I couldn't name them all. I was engaged(A/N: Did I spell that right?) to Ed. Edward Van Elric. I couldn't freaking believe it! It all happened so fast and yet so slow. He kisses me then for _months_ I get nothing. Nothing at all, he acted like normal. Then out of no where he purposes! Sure it wasn't the normal down on one knee, talking about how important I was to him, with a ring but it was still wonderful and really that wouldn't be like Ed. Infact if he got down on one knee I would probably be happy but also kinda scared.

"Winry." "Winry. "Winrrrrrrrrrry." "WINRY!"

"Huh? What?" I asked, jumping slightly.

"I asked hhow he did it." Ellie said, her blue eyes, bore into me. I squirmed slightly.

"Did what?" I asked innocently. Riza and Ellie both rolled their eyes at me.

"How did he purpose?" They both asked. Looking at Ellie, you could tell she was egar to know. Looking at Riza, even thhough she was covering it up, and even though it was slightly out of character, she seemed to be egar to know too. I sighed knowing they wouldn't give up until I told them.

"Well we were walking home from the hospital after he got out," I began "When he wraped his arm around me." At this point Ellie was smiling so much it looked like her smile might actually reach her ears. "We were talking about how Al purposed to Ellie and they were getting married and everything." Ellie blushed a deep red but didn't interupt me. "Well, anyways I teased him about how he never acted like he wanted to settle down, and he defended himself say that he had wanted to but after he got Al's body back and that there were plently of people who would probably want to marry him. This got me really nervous like 'What if he doesn't return my feelings or something and he doesn't love me the same way I love him' but then all of a sudden he pulled me even closer to him and he began to talk about how he loved me and then he asked me to marry him...after kissing me. Obviously I said yes cuz otherwise we proabably wouldn't be having this conversation." I finished.

"So were you two secretly dating or something?" Riza asked. I blinked at her confused.

"What?" I asked confused. What did she mean?

"Well, I'm just being old fashion I guess, but normally two people will be dating before they get married." she explained. Shit, she caught me.

"Well I guess I should say 'What if he doesn't return my feelings anymore.' " I admited, blushing. "The day he got taken to the hospital, he kissed me and told me he loved me but then he didn't act like it anymore and I was to nervous to say anything." Ellie and Riza both grinned, when the door opened, followed by a knock on the frame.

The three of us turned around to see Ed standing in the door way with one arm leaning up against the door frame.

"You know you're supposed to knock before opening the door, right Edward?" Riza asked. Ed showed off a lazy grin.

"Yeah, I know." he replied, cockily. Ed wore black shoes and pants with a white button up t-shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way and was quite wrinkily. His golden hair was in a messy braid and yet he was extremley attractive right now. Good gosh that sounded old. Attractive? More like sexy, hot, extremely handsome, ect, ect. "Anyways, Riza Mustang's looking for you. Ellie someone downstairs with blonde hair and gold-ish, brown-ish colored eyes is looking for you." Ed said, before getting an evil grin and lowering his voice slightly. "I also haven't told him your here and that's the reason you won't answer your phone."Ed said and walked off. Ellie yelped and jumped up, before stoping.

"Is it okay if I leave, Winry?" Ellie asked me, nervously. "I mean Riza's leaving to and-"

"It's fine Ellie. I just wanted to tell you." I inturrupted and she ran out nodding good-byes to Riza and I. Riza stood up too.

"Well, I guess I better go before Mustang begins to worry." Riza muttered. "Good-bye, Winry."

"Bye, Riza." I replied waving.

After my two friends had been gone for a few minutes I realized something. Or somethings. 1) I was extremely bored and kind of lonley. 2) I was alone in a extremley large house with Ed. I figured I'd just stay in my room for a while but it wasn't working. Sighing I got up and walked out of my room. I walked over to Ed's room, knocked once on the slightly adjar door, and stuck my head in. Ed was laying on his bed, his hands behind his head and he was looking out his window. When the door opened more he turned to see why.

"Oh, hey Win." He said sitting up. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked. I blushed slightly.

"Oh um, not long." I replied, "Can I come in?" I asked, blusing.

"Sure." He replied. I quickly came in, shut the door behhind me, and slid onto the bed next to him. Immediatley Ed wraped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. Subcounciously I snuggled up closer to him, loving the way his touch felt.

"So what's up?" He asked. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean, what's up?" I asked. "Isn't it okay for me to come sit and talk with my fiance?" Ed Srugged.

"I don't know you tell me." He replied, with an evil grin, giving me a bad feeling about this. Then he began tickiling me.

"Ed....Stop....Please." I begged inbetween laughter. Ed was laughing too.

"What?" he asked. "Stop what?"

"Stop....Tickiling me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay." he replied and stoped. I calmed down and looked at him weirdly.

"Okay, that's not like you." I accused and he grinned.

Next thing I knew I was on my back, laying on the bed with Ed's lips pushed against mine. I'll admit I knew it shouldn't happen, I knew Granny and Al and every one would probably be mad and disapointed at us but they didn't have to know and Ed's lips felt so good preshed up against mine. I couldn't deny that, not even if it would save my life I couldn't say I hadn't felt something between Edward and I for a long time, and now I could feel it more than ever.

Devon: Yay, chapter Eleven done and on top of this being my apology it's also my belated Christmas (or what ever you guys celebrate) present. Yes, the end of this chapter there is a hinted lemon-type-thing at the end but to tell you the truth it wasn't planed that way. Infact Ed wasn't even gonna be in this chapter but it just worked out that way and it kind of works with my next idea, cuz edventually something like that was gonna happen so oh well. Hope you liked it and remeber your feed back (a.k.a. reviews) are almost like me getting the Christmas present I really want _and_ it makes me want to update more! Bye and if i'm not back before (though I probably will be) Happy New Years. ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: New News and Surprises

Devon: Hello my wonderful readers. How are you? I'm doing okay. Well I have now decided to do random Author questions/facts so I will ask it in my author's note before the chapter and you can answer or comment to it in a review or pm if you would like. If not you can keep your answer to yourself or just ignore it completley. My random Author question for the chapter is this: I was watching _Motor City_ (a show where they take old junky cars and like re-make them kind of. New paint, new seat, ect.) when a comircial came on for a sponsor of the show. The sponsor was _BFGood Motors _is it bad that as soon as I saw that my imediate reaction was 'Back For Good?!?' (many of you may realize I call my story BFG)? So again if you have a comment or answer just leave me a review or pm...although reviews are prefered. Anyways here is the next instalment of Back For Good...not _BFGood Motors_.

Ed: 'BFGood Motors'? Really Devon that's bad even for you.

Devon: Ed the readers are supposed to answer/comment not you! You're just supposed to be a good boy and be in my story!

Ed: *rolls eyes*

Winry: Come one Ed let's do the disclaimer!

Ed: You sound excited for this chapter.

Winry: *blushes* Well I kind of am...Devon left a clifhanger at the end. I want to know what happens after we um....never mind let's just do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer(by Winry and Ed): Devon doesn't own us, Al, Mustang, Riza or anyone else in the Fullmetal Series/manga/anime/movie(s). DevonMarieDarling does however own 1) the plot to this story and many others 2) Ellie the OC 3) The bad guys in the story 4) and the money she is hopping to use to buy the new FullMetal Alchemist movie.

Devon: Thanks Guys. *waves* Now onto the story! ^.^

Chapter Twelve: New News and Surprises

NPOV:

'Just take a deep breath, Win.' Winry repeated to herself sitting in the uncomfortable chair in the doctor's office. Today marks the one week aneversery of when Ed purposed to her. For the past few days Winry hadn't been feeling well so she decided to go speak with a doctor before her, Ed, Al, and Ellie left for Resembol. So far sitting in the doctor's office was making her feel more queasy than when she came in.

"Ms. Rockbell?" A nurse called from the doorway. Winry stood up and the nurse smiled. "The doctor will see you now." she said before leading Winry down the narrow hallway of the office.

"Hello, Winry." A young female, maybe a few years older than herself, greeted. Winry nodded a hello. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've just been feeling sick, kind of queasy lateley really. It's like morning sickness or food poising that keeps coming back." Winry answered. The doctor nodded looking at some papers.

"And how long has this been going on?" The doctor inquired.

"Um, just the past few days." Winry replied.

"Now this may just be me jumping to conclusions because not everyone is like that but have you been sexually active in the past few days?" The doctor asked. Winry visibly paled. That thought had never crossed her mind. It never once occured to her that, that might be what was making her feel sick. Gulping, Winry nodded slightly. The doctor gave her a small smile.

"Well, we can run some tests and get the results back to you in a little over and hour. How does that sound? If that's not it we will either find some food poisoning or a flu virus from the sound of the symptoms and I can get you a perscription to fix that right up." She said. Winry sighed.

"Tha-That's fine. Thank you."

"Yup, you can just go through these doors." The doctor directed. "Then as soon as we get the results we can call you."

"Alright." Winry replied, and she followed the doctor through the said doors.

ED'SPOV:

It had been about an hour since Winry left and I was begining to worry. What in the world could be wrong. Finally, I became to anxious sitting alone in a quiet and large house and I was about to go out and maybe even find Winry when the phone rang. I picked it up hoping to hear from Winry or Al.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello I'm Dr. Maz. May I speak with Winry Rockbell?" The person on the other end asked. Oh good the doctor Winry went to go see.

"No, I'm sorry Winry is not home yet may I take a message?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"May I ask who this is first?"

"I'm Edward Elric...Winry's fiance." I replied, proudly.

"Well than congradulations Mr. Elric. You're going to be a father." the doctor replied nand hung up. I stared at the phone in shock, as the front door opened behind me.

"Hey, Ed." A quiet voice said behind me. "Sorry I took so long, and by the way. Has the doctor called yet?" Winry asked. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, they did." I replied.

"Oh, really what'd she sa-Ed?" Winry asked a little nervous looking from my shocked face to the phone in my hand. Her blue eyes grew wide. "Ed what did she say?"

I grinned.

"She said, I'm going to be a father." I replied, spinning Winry around and planting a kiss on her pale lips. "I'm going to be a father." I repeated, the shock had worn off and although I was slightly freaking out inside I was happy. Winry's lips smiled against mine and she wraped her arms around my neck, pulling her self closer to me while my arms were wraped firmly around her thin waist.

"Really? That's great Ed who's the lucky girl carrying your child?" She asked teasingly.

"The only one I would ever have carry my baby." I replied, kissing her once again. "The one and only."

Devon: So I realize that chapter was really short but I just needed this filler chapter so that it didn't seem _to_ weird that I was having them get married so soon, which I kind of just gave away but they will most likely get married in not the next chapter but the one after that. Then there will most likely be one or two more chapters, and epilouge, and then Back For Good will come to a close. It makes me sad but if you all knew how I was going to end it you would proabably agree with me that it will be a good place to end it and if I really wanted to I could proabably make like a sequal story or something so besides this chapter most of the following chapters will proabably be pretty long. Also I apologize if somethings are kind of off, but in my defense I've never actually been pregnat or had a baby so if it seems kinnd of weird or wrorng if you have any pointers I'll take them. As always thanks so much for reading! ^.^ Also Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13:The Explanations

Devon: Hey guys. Well, I know I haven't updated in like forever and a day and I feel real bad about it but you know. Crazy life, writers block, idotic coomputers, stupid school/teachers. All the usual crap that make my life harder and my updates slowerr have been happening so...I'm sorry it took so long. Anyways as I've pointed out, this story is slowly coming to a close but don't expect the last few chapters to be boring. Nope, I still have a plot twist hidden inside my twisted little mind, so you'll all just have to wait and see (or read) what I have in store for our favorite characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Nor do I own the characters. I do own the plot to this story, my OC, and...well a lot of crap. Not very good quality but a lot of stuff you probably don't care about so....anyways. FMA is not mine, no matter how much I want it to be.

Chapter Thirteen(is that spelt right?): The Explanations

NPOV:

Riza was helping Winry pack her things. There were many loud noises and voices echoing althrough out the house but the two girl were oblivious. In fact, in all honesty the proper thing to say was that Riza was _supposed_ to be helping Winry pack her things. Instead the two girls were talking, having a pleasant conversation...as Winry explained what happened between her and Ed as vaugley as possible.

"So you're going home to plan your wedding, as long as explaining to your grandmother that you're not only getting married, but pregnat?" Riza asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the younger girl. Wiinry blushed, shushing her friend.

"Did you have to say it so loud?" Winry asked, looking around as if to make sure no one heard.

"Winry, I assure you no one heard what I said, but even if they had what would it matter. The only people in this house are Edward, Alphonse, Ellie, and us." Riza said, listing the said people off on her fingners. "What would it matter if they heard?" The girl in questioning, bowed her head blushing before muttering something uninteliagible. "What?" Riza asked confused.

"Nellie annd Mel aren't known." she replied. Or at least that's what Riza heard.

"Excuse me?" Riza asked, trying not to laugh.

"ELLIE AND AL DON'T KNOW!" Winry yelled. Riza's red-brown eyes grew wide.

"They don't?" She asked surprised. Winry shook her head, shamefully looking back towards the ground.

"I didn't know how to tell them. Ed and I were planing on telling them on the train ride home. I'm telling you now becasue, you won't be on the train to hear the whole story so..." Winry sighed, playing with her hair.

"Oh." was all Riza could say. Winry nodded. Then, the door opened.

"Is everything okay in here, I heard screaming." Ed said walking in. Winry picked up the nearest object and chucked it at Ed. It happened to be a pilliow.

"Edward, get out!" Winry demaned, pushing her fiance out the door.

"What I can't worry when I hear screaming randomly from a room that's been quiet this whole time?" Ed asked, laughing slightly as he threw the pilliow back at Winry.

"No, and you're suppsoed to knock when entering a room that's not yours." Wiinry scoled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. In reply Ed grinned, gave her a quick peck on the lips, waved to Riza, and then disappered down the stairs. Winry both blushed and scowled at his actions before stomping back into her room, the pillow lay forgoten in the middle of the hall.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"How do they do it?" Ellie asked, watching both of the brothers. Winry giggled from where she sat in Ed's arms. Ed had his arm over her shoulder, his head resting on her's and his other arm lay in his lap. Al, meanwhile, was leaning against the window, one arm around Ellie. Both of the brothers were out cold. Winry shrugged.

"I'm really not sure how they do it." she replied looking closely at the sleeping Elric nearest to her. The way he occasionaly twitched in his sleep, the way he muttered words that no one could understand, how his chest rose up and down. Little things that were little yet so obvious to her as she studied him. Wnry's crystal blue eys flickered back to Ellie. The younger brunette look like she was trying to decide weather to glare or smile at the younger brother. Wiinry smiled as she watched them, before Ellie's own blue eyes turned to stare at Winry and Ed.

"Hey, Winry. Al and I were thinking it'd be cool to have a double wedding." Ellie said, tilting her head slightly to the side. Winry laughed at her friend but not much. The last words that came from the younger girls mouth reminded Winry of why she was dreading this train ride. And of course, Ed was asleep.

"Well, that sounds great but...well Ed and I were planning on getting married actually a little, um earlier than what you were probably planning." Winry replied. All of a sudden Ed's arm went slack and what part of him was still leaning on Winry felt heavier. Immediatley Winry turned around, sitting up straiter. Her medical instics kicking in. Everything stoped, though, when she saw him move. Then she was staring right into two large golden eyes.

"Mornin' "He mumbled, stretching. Winry hung her head trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he was and also trying to refrain from wacking him over the head with her wrench.

"Good grief you almost gave me a heart attack and all you have to say is 'Mornin' " Winry muttered shaking her head.

"Okay, 'Mornin' Win.' "He replied. Winry glared at him but he just laughed. Both of the blondes then turned to see Ellie staring at them.

"I'm confused." Ellie admitted. Winry laughed.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, one you said you were planning on having your wedding sooner than what people thought and then all of a sudden you act like Ed's dying and then he woke up." Ellie replied. Ed's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, shit. I feel asleep before we...Winry did you tell her the whole story?" Ed asked. Winry shook her head.

"No, I was thinking about it but then your arm kind of, went like, slack and you seemed to get heavier so I started freaking out before I could explain anything." Winry replied. Her eyes only left Ed's to ocasionaly glance at Ellie.

"Explain what?" Ellie asked obviously confused. Ed grinned.

"Well we want Al to know so we better wake him up first." Ed replied, before kicking Al's leg to awaken his younger brother. Al moved slightly before stretching and yawning.

"Yeah, brother?" Al asked. Both Ellie and Winry giggled at Al's reply to getting woken up. Ed glared at his younger brother.

"Oh, just get up." Ed replied, annoyed. Finally, the younger Elric opened his whiskey colored eyes and blinked a few times before looking at his companions.

"Sorry, I'm up now. What's wrong?" Al asked, polite as ever even after getting woken up.

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?" Ed asked. Al shrugged in reply and Winry rolled her eyes.

"So do you want to start or do you want me to?" Winry asked, quickly. Ed turned to look at her.

"Um...I'm not sure I guess I could." he replied and Winry didn't argue. Truthfully she didn't want to explain it all herself, again-not that Ed didn't have to(he explained it to Mustang)-but she was a little scred to find out how Ed would explain it.

"Well, then seemings you guys look really confused and probably want to find out what the hell's going on, I guess I'll start now." Ed said, clearing his throat and looking towards Winry once more before begining. "Okay, so you guys knew that Winry and I were plannng on gettng married and everything but then, God it feels weird to explain this to you guys, well...she got pregnat." Ed said. When he finished talking, Winry picked up where he left off.

"After we found out, we decided that it would be best to get married before the baby was born." Winry explained, her hand found Ed's and she held it tightly. Just the slightest touch from him not only drove her crazy but calmed her down. "It won't be anything special, just close friends and family, most likely outside in Resembol, near Granny's house probably, and it will happen as soon as possible. Nothing special no wedding/baby showers or anything like that. Just people we know near us while we got married with probably a little party after. Again nothing special." Winry said.

"As soon as possible, you said?" Al asked. Winry and Ed both nodded nervously, Al and Ellie were like siblings to them. Ellie and Al's opinions were the most iimportant. Ellie and Al exchanged looks before looking back to the older couple, grins on their faces.

"It sounds perfect, we're still serious about the other thing, too." Ellie said. "And congradulations! I can't believe your having a baby!" she added with a squeal. Winry smiled.

"Yes, congradulations brother, Winry. A baby." Al said. He was lost in thought. Winry giggled at Al's expression before her and Ellie got caught up in a conversation about both the wedding and the baby. Ed and Al also began talking about everything that was happening and soon enough all four of them were asleep.

Devon: Aw, I liked that chapter. *laughs* Oh, geeze, ignore me. lol. But yeah. I'm proud of this chapter, I've been prouder (is that even a word?) with my writing but I think I still did pretty good, so yeah...Anyways, comments are always appreciated. And they're my motivation. What makes me want to right, ya'll...okay again ignore how random I'm being. Well is there anything I would like to say about upcoming chapters...okay yes there is. Just a guess but the wedding will most likely be about chapter fifteen then two-three chapters after that then an epilouge like ten years later or something and the story will be over. Back For Good will be Done For Good then. Okay sorry, not the time for my crude humor. This what I get for not going to bed till like 5:30 in the morning 'last night' and then coming right home (I spent the night at my friend Sammi's house withh Jessie and Suki so we were all really hyped up and what not) and getting to work on my fanfics. . Now besides all that I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping for three reviews at least. I know it took me forever to update, but I'm trying people. Really! Well, anyways thanks for reading, I'll try to update sooner, and...hmmmm I'm not sure what else. Bye! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding

Devon: Soooooooooooooooooooo, who wants to kill me? Heh-heh. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I really didn't mean to take this long to update! *sobs* Please don't hate me! Also, PLEASAE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! Thank You, and here's the next chapter. *avoiding the subject of not updating*

Disclaimer: Um, yeah I don't own FMA, which by the way I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IS OVER! …Okay I'm good now.

Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding

NPOV:

"So…you're gonna have a kid." Granny said. Edward and Winry sat tensely on the other side of the room. Al and Ellie were in town (chickens). Edward and Winry looked at leach other before looking back at Granny and nodding. "Well, it's about time, I'd say!" Granny said around her pipe, slapping her knee and standing up. The couple stared at the older woman in shock.

"Wa-wait seriously? That's all you have to say?" Edward asked confused. He refused to believe that's all this grumpy old woman had to say to him getting her only granddaughter pregnant.

"Well you're planning on marrying her aren't you?" Granny asked, raising an eyebrow at the golden-haired man she had known since he was a babe.

"Well, yes of course I-"

"Okay then, though I would have preferred the two of you to wait until after you were married, as long as you're marrying her, which I figured you would. I'm fine with it." Granny explained, before clapping her hands together and grinning. "So when's the wedding?" Edward and Winry looked at each other, once again (or still) confused.

"Um, well we were hoping to be married before the baby was born." Winry informed her Grandmother.

"Actually, we were hoping it'd be possible to be married here. Hopefully before the end of the month." Edward finished, starring at the woman who was almost family to him. Granny placed a hand on Edward's knee, a small smile passing over her lips as she shook her lowered head.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You Elrics never give us enough credit. You'll be married before the end of the week."

~~~Six Days Later~~~

"Brother. Brother. Brother!" Alphonse yelled. Edward Elric stood in front of a full length mirror, starring wide-eyed at his reflection. His jacket was unbuttoned, and he was in the middle of tying his tie.

"Alphonse," Edward responded, shakily.

"Yes?" al asked in reply, Edward barely called his Alphonse.

"I-I'm getting married." Alphonse sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Brother, I'm quite aware of that. In fact, I'm getting married also." Al replied, not nearly as nervous as he expect himself to be.

"I guess, it's just not real to me yet." Edward said after a few more minutes of starring at his reflection. Alphonse nodded, no longer looking at his brother.

"Yes, I know. Now finish getting ready." Alphonse told his brother calmly, while inside he was silently cursing him. Edward's nervousness had awoken his younger brother's own fear.

In the girl's changing room (Winry's bedroom) things weren't going much better. Ellie sat in front of Winry's vanity, putting on her finishing touches of make up when she froze up. Behind her Winry was pulling on her dress, when she noticed the brunette's scared expression through the mirror.

"E-Ellie, are you okay?" Winry questioned, picking up the skirt of her long dress and making her way over to the girl.

"I-I can't believe I'm really getting married." Ellie whispered, still starring at her reflection. Winry smiled softly at the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"It's alright, I know it's hard to take in, but it'll be fine." Winry reassured her. Ellie nodded, and continued getting ready, missing the worried looked that crossed over her blonde friend's face. _I'm really getting married!_

O.o o.O O.o o.O

Alphonse stood at the makeshift altar. He and the priest stood under a white arch, covered in twisting vines and white flowers. The stood upon a lifted plat form, that is gotten to by a set of three stairs. Aar long white carpet, led from the altar, down the stairs and down the aisle. White flowers were sprinkled all over the ground and carpet. Rows of white chairs were filled with friends of the Elrics, the Rockbells, and Ellie's family. Behind Alphonse stood Roy Mustang and Ellie's older brother, James. On the other side, a few inches away from the altar, stood Riza Hawkeye and Ellie's sister Kate in knee-length teal-blue, strapless dresses, holding bouquets, of white daisies. All that was missing were the brides…and Edward.

The music began and all heads turned to the end of the make-shift aisle. Slowly Ellie came into view, she was led down the aisle by Edward. Birds sang from the trees around the outside wedding and there were gasps and excited whispers as people watched, one of the, brides make her way down the aisle but all went unnoticed by Alphonse, who could only see Ellie. Ellie's brown hair was swept up into a bun and two white daisies were weaved into it. Her dress was floor length, a simple white gown, with a large ribbon around the waist and about two-fingers-length straps. A crown of daisies was placed on her head also, connected to it was the train, that feel down the middle of her back. She held a bouquet of daisies and a strange teal-blue flower Alphonse had never seen before. A light blush was on her pale cheeks and pale pink lipstick was spread over her pale lips, that were spread into a happy, but nervous smile, that had Alphonse weak in the knees. Edward and Elli finally made it to the altar. Ellie stood across from Alphonse, their eyes connected, and Alphonse could barely stand up right. Edward stood next to his brother trying to hide his smile.

But the excitement wasn't over yet. Once Edward and Ellie were standing at the altar, everyone turned back to watch as Winry made her way down the aisle. Winry's hair was like Ellie's, as was her train, with the daisy crown. The only difference was that she had two strands of hair, curled and hanging down on either side of her face. Her bouquet was also of daisies and teal flowers. Simple light make up added a rosy flush to her smiling face. As for her dress, Winry's dress also reached the floor. It was a simple and plain, a strapless white dress, but at the same she looked more beautiful than Edward had ever seen her. Winry was led down the aisle by her Grandmother, and Edward soon was in the same state as his younger brother. Weak-kneed and feeling a whole lot like jelly.

The priest began the ceremony but the two couples barely paid attention. Soon it was time to exchange their vows. Alphonse and Ellie stepped closer, to each other.

"Elena Emily Fletcher, Ellie as I've gown to know you as. For the minute I met you, I knew I wanted to be a big part of your life. Marriage, I'll admit wasn't the first thought that crossed my mind, but as I grew to know you more and as the two of us grew closer, I began to realize that I was falling in love, so when I decided to propose to you, though it surprised me at how I did such a thing at random, I knew that it was the right choice, and I was probably the happiest man alive when you said yes. I love you, more than I think I've ever loved anyone ion my life, and I'm so glad to call you mine." Alphonse said, sliding a think silver band onto Ellie's finger. She looked about ready to cry.

"Alphonse Elric. When I first met you, I didn't know what to think. You and your brother both caught me by surprise, but as I became friends with you, and you, Edward, and Winry welcomed me into your band of friends, I felt more at home than I ever had before. You proposing to me caught me by surprise just as much as the realization that I was n love with you did, but I was so glad it happened. The day I met you was one of the best days of my life, and I'm so happy to be marrying you, here with everyone together." Ellie said, sliding a thin silver band onto Alphonse's finger also. The couple also went through the tradition vows, being that the ones they wrote themselves weren't much of vows, but touching none the less.

Next up was Edward and Winry. Alphonse and Ellie took two steps back, and Edward and Winry steeped closer, taking each other's hands.

"Winry Rockbell. I have known you since, before I could remember, and let me say you can be one of the most frustrating people I have ever met." Edward began, earning a few chuckles from the guests. "So, when I realized I love you I was so surprised, I denied it. Over and over again. Many people brought it up to me. It was so obvious to everyone but I just couldn't admit it. You were, you are my best friend. An annoying, loud-mouthed, greasy mechanic who enjoyed spending her free time whacking me with a wrench, but still my best friend, and even though I yell at you about it, I wouldn't have you any other way. You are so different than anyone I have ever met, and even though you're an independent woman I want to do all those things I had never imagined doing for anyone. Helping them, taking care of them. Doing every possible thing I could think of, to make sure they were more than okay. I would go to the ends of the world and back for you. In fact I went past the ends of the world, and came back just so I could see you, and some where along that line, I got you to agree to marrying me, and nine months from now, when we have our own little family, I can barely wait." Edward said with a grin, causing Winry to blush and looked down at their hands. "I will love you until I'm not able to love anymore and even then, I will find some way to love you. I promise to you, with every fiber of my being that I will love you and care for you until, and even after I'm cold and dead in my grave. Because, you mean more than the world to me. You are my world, my life, everything." Edward finished by slipping a thin band onto her finger. It was made from a washer, much like one inside his auto mail, and carved into it, was: _I Love You_.

"Edward. You are the most obnoxious, annoying, loud-mouthed, idiotic, strong, romantic, sweet, ridiculous people I know. And I love every side of you. I know that you will go out of your way to make sure I, and however many kinds we may have, safe and know that you love us. I also know that you will be the best husband and father there ever was a and you don't need to worry. I love you I always have and I always will, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life right next to you as Mrs. Edward Elric." Winry said, sliding a ring onto Edward's finger. It was much like the one he gave her but it was not made with alchemy therefore not alas smooth or perfect and no fancy carvings but looking into Edward's eyes as she slid the raring on, she knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

The priest beamed happily at the two couples.

"Alphonse Elric, do you take Elena Emily Fletcher as your beautiful and cherished wife?" The priest questioned the youngest Elric. Alphonse beamed at Ellie.

"I do."

"And you Elena Emily Fletcher, do you take Alphonse Elric as your devoted and loving husband?" The priest questioned the brunette. Ellie grinned also.

"I do."

"Do you Edward Von Elric take Winry Rockbell as your beautiful and cherished wife?" The priest questioned the eldest Elric. Alphonse and Ellie were smiling wildly the two blondes next to them.

"I do." Edward promised, never loosing eye contact with his-soon-to-be-wife.

"And do you, Winry Rockbell, take Edward Von Elric as your devoted and loving husband?"

"I do." Winry nodded, pressing her lips together as she tried to keep her tears, of joy, at bay.

The priest grinned again, scanning over the crowd of friends and family watching the two couples before them.

"The without further ado I would take no greater pleasure inn presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Winry and Mr. and Mrs. Alphonse and Elena Elric. Edward, Alphonse. You may kiss the brides." The priest finished. Edward and Alphonse both leaned down and kissed their new wives. Happiness generating off of the four of them. Everyone cheered, and the newly-weds made their way back down the aisle arm inn arm.

Devon: Well holy crap that took forever. But then again it was sooooooo sweet! I have to admit that while writing the weeding I practically swooned myself. Well, hopefully you all enjoyed this, and are reading for a surprise! There's still one more chapter, with a possibility of an epilogue! The fun hasn't ended yet! ^.^ Thank you so much for reading!

Now, for the reason I asked you to read my authors note.

Many of you may have head of Flip note Hatena. If not, that's fine. If so, great! Either way, o flip note I've decided to start my own series, which will be posted on flip note, and I will also write chapters for it and post them on fiction . Because I didn't have enough characters, I started a contest that was held for two weeks on flip note where people could enter characters of their own into the contest. Unfortunately only three people entered. So, now I'm asking you guys. Via review or pm on any of my stories and either on this account of Jesycca Alice Darling on fiction press you can ask for more information about the contest and story and if you are interested, I will give you a form to fill out inn order you to enter the contest, and hopefully be featured in my contest. You may also watch the original flip notes from this link: http : / flip note .hatena . Com /568CD4D0CC7AB629 DSi/ (just make sure to get ride of the spaces and make sure 'com' isn't capital). The flips notes say 'Character Contest Entry' for the form, 'Character Contest Example" for the original characters and 'Character Contest Rules' for well, the rules. Unfortunately I can only give you until August 7th, but I hope to have some entries! I'm really excited and I hope you are too! ^.^


	15. Epilouge

Hey Readers and Reviewers! It's Jessie, opening up for Devon. This is a rare thing for me to do.

I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not go anywhere. Ready, this IS NOT the next Chapter.

Damn it, I just lost half of you. For the few who stayed, I have even worse news. Yeah, yeah, a bunch of bad news in one day, you are gonna have to deal with it. Devon has died. Well, in the creative sense. Devon has recently informed me that she is going to give up on writing, because she is, and i quote, "a terrible wirter who never finishes [her] stories." She even refuses to finsh whatever stories she has left on here (I know what she told you, Cookie, she lies). So I apologize for her horrid judgement on her abilities.

It's all my fault too. No really, it is. We were jokingly talking about her ideas (she came up with _another_ book idea) and the convo went as follows:

"Can't you try and finish some of the other one before you start a new one?" (me)

"I've finished a lot more than you think." (her)

"Oh, so 2?"(me)

Yeah, I _was_ a bit harsh but she just shrugged it off at the time. Two days later i get a text saying "I'm giving up writing." I nearly had a heart attack.

Yes, she knows I'm writing this. Yes, this account goes to her email not mine. So please yell at her and knock some sense back into that brain of hers. Or yell at me for my stupidity about making her stop (trust me, I'm as upset about it as you are... some of the books she was writing I LOVED!). I am going to post this on every story that she wrote. Feel free, actually it is encouraged that you go to each story and tell her to keep writing. You guys are my last hope. PLEASE convince her to write again.

Sincerely,

Jesycca Alice Darling

PS. As a side note of total randomness, To Cookie: Devon read what you sent out loud over the phone, and I am happy that I'm not the only one who gets in trouble for no reason.


	16. Chapter 16: A Finishing Note From Devon

Devon: Alright, this feel weirds, writing once again. I...I don't really know what to say to all of you guys. I mean one, I'm sorry Jessie actually posted that silly letter, it was weird, I mean, I'm kind of glad she went and explained what happened when I didn't but the letter was still weird, I did go back and read it so I know. I would also like to thank everyone who actually reviewed. I'm really surprised anyone did and I'm really grateful to those who did.

Anyways, Back For Good is actually oficially finished. I was debating between adding another chapter and an epilogue or just finish with the wedding chapter and in the end I decided it would be better to finish it with the wedding.

I'm sure you guys wouldn't have wanted the alternative ending anyways. Pretty much in the last chapter Winry has a miscarriage and the epilogue had Ed, Ellie, and Al in the waiting room a year later with Winry in labor.

He-he, yeah. I'm weird. Anyways, this story is now officialy over but I wanted to leave a note for everyone who was reading. I am thinking about trying to finish my other stories, yes Jessie that means my possibly my books too, but I'm not making any promises.

I wanted to write this letter first because this was one of my first stories and I felt you guys, who have been with me since the start, deserved a ending note before this story was officially finished.

Thank you all who have stayed with me and supported my writing. You guys are the best! ^_^


End file.
